Death is her Identity
by ItaSaku-ness
Summary: Blood is her favourite colour, Night is her favourite time of day, Her Katana is her favourite weapon, Death is her Identity.   Main  ItaSaku, slight MadaSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, just something I thought up while I was searching for a story, that wasn't there so I decided to create my own. Enjoy.**

Blood is her favourite colour. Night is her favourite time. Her Katana is her favourite weapon. Death is her identity.

The silent screams her victims make, as their throats are sliced with fine movements. Not even the slightest blood drops on her clothing of a black, mid thigh length dress matched with a blood red belt positioned below her breasts. Her heels boots making the slightest of sounds that only the most skilled can hear, but the sound only serves as a time limit to their eternal rest. Her pale skin contrasting with the night making her figure look like a ghost in the shadows.

Her once short hair had grown long and flowed free as her only signature of who she was. Her forehead protector, once a leaf symbol was now crossed out. Her marking of a missing-nin.

Her name is Sakura Haruno, of the Akatsuki. Trained personally by Itachi Uchiha and skilled in assassinations. Giving the nickname 'death' due to whomever challenged her, never came back alive.

Her once undeveloped and weak form, now a strong, indistructable weapon. Her figure had become well developed, curves in the right places, eyes that peirced into the soul and breasts beyond the average size of a seven-teen year old. Her looks made her perfect for seduction missions as her played innocence grabbed the glances of many men. None who were seen of again.

There was none who knew not of her, as her name had become quite famous in the bingo book and on the wanted posters for most deadly kunoichi. Her bounty was way up there with all the deadly ninja's and was one of the main targets for all bounty hunters.

To bad none had lived to collect their bounty.

Sakura never travelled alone, once she had became a member of Akatsuki two years ago, she had been put on the team with Kisame Hoskigaki and Itachi Uchiha. On assassination missions Kisame would always stand guard further away to make sure there was to be no interuptions, while Itachi would accompany Sakura silently watching her back in the shadows and taking out guards for her to make a silent pass. Once there are no more disturbances Sakura takes out the main target, silencing them forever.

Ofcourse, Sakura being of her caliber is able to work independently but they prefer to complete the missions as fast as possible before reinforcements can be called in or in some cases ANBU black ops.

"Sakura, your recent activities have made you quite famous, however your next victim is a traitor to this organisation" A voice in the shadows spoke.

She nodded her head once in understanding, her emerald eyes glowing in the dark room as she was kneeling in the centre of a large room surrounded by her fellow Akatsuki members.

"A spy of ours has been seen leaking information to enemy ninja about the whereabouts of Akatsuki. Your mission is to track down this spy, follow him to the enemy and once he is confirmed as a traitor, silence both of them". The voice continued.

A smirk appeared on her face, her eyes glowing with pleasure for blood she replied sadisticly, "Ofcourse Leader-sama, it will be done"

The figure in the dark disappeared as Sakura rose from the ground.

"Fuck why does she always get to have the fun? A loud voice came from behind her.

"Hey, leave Sakura-Chan alone, Sakura-chan is a good girl" An even louder voice rang out in the room.

"Hidan-san, Tobi-san I suggest you both become quite before I decaputate both of you" Sakura was becoming annoyed with their constant annoyances. She understood why Tobi acted the way that he does due to the fact the she, along with Pein, Itachi, Konan and Zetsu were the only ones who knew of his true identity.

However she never understood why Hidan had to be so goddamn loud.

It had nothing to do with his religion, which in her words and every other members words was becoming more like an obsession then anything else. Though she did envy his longing for blood and pain.

After being trained endless days and nights with Itachi she had become almost immune to pain to the point where she welcomed it, on the rare bases that she was actually hurt or even scratched. Itachi had taught her well to the point where emotional pain didn't bother her or physical pain.

She had trained on rare occasions in the Tsukyumoi under extreme conditions of pain and torment. Nearly dying on one occasion.

As Itachi walked up to her, they shared a glance, "you have one hour to prepare. Meet me and Kisame at the entrance"

Sakura nodded and matched his blank stare with her own. Before turning away and walking down the hall towards her bedroon that was postioned right across from Itachi's, left of Kisame's and right of Deidara's.

Walking into her roomm she walked over the her srolls laid out on her desk on the far left and against the wall, of her queen sized bed with black and red bed covers. She placed the weapons she would need into her shuriken holster attached to her right thigh and her scrolls and other weapons into the pouch that sat on her waist.

She picked up the sheath of her katana and drew it. The blade, black with engravements of cherry blossoms along the sides of the katana, the hilt of the blade, blood red. She re-sheathed the katana and strapped it to her back for easy access over her shoulder.

She quickly twirled her hair around with a senbon with the tip dipped in a deadly poison, pinning her hair up with a few strands loose, before sliding in another one to make an X shape in her hair.

She strapped kunai holders onto her arms as the long sleeves of her dress that had sleeves that appeared to be way to wide for her (sort of like the shirt sasuke wears in shippuden but black and a dress and isn't so open), covered her arms.

Once she was prepared she walked out of her room and back down the hall, being under the age of eighteen Sakura was not allowed to wear the Akatsuki cloak but instead she was fine with sticking to the colour scheme of black and red.

Walking down the hallway she passed Tobi, who was now more quite then he usually was. They stopped next to each other as Tobi spoke to her in the deep voice of his real identity, "Don't get yourself killed, I'll need someone like you when my plans come into action".

Sakura side glanced towards him, "Do you have such little faith in me? Hm, Madara-sama."

"Do not call me by my name unless we are in a private area, understand? I do not wish to have my plans ruinned before they can be put to use" Madara spoke with a deep monotone.

Sakura bowed respectively "my apologise, Tobi-san"

Madara "hn"ed before they both continued walking their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, Heres the next chapter of this awesome story...Enjoy.**

Sakura met up with Itachi and Kisame at the entrance as asked and prepared for there departure, before the black shadow of their leader appeared."You have one week to complete this mission, a safe house has been prepared for your arrival near your destination in Hayashi no Kuni* .Failure to complete this mission is not an option."

"Hai" replied Sakura and Kisame .

"Hn" was Itachi mighty reply.

The figure disappeared the moment it had its answers. Itachi walked up to the entrance gate and did the hand-sign of the rat. His ring began to glow as he placed it upon the door, before taking a step back. The giant entrance slowly opened and the green of the mountain sides was revealled.

The three began walking the border of their territory before picking up the pase.

With Itachi in the lead, Sakura to his right but slightly behind him, and Kisame to his left and behind him as well. They took off towards Hayashi no Kuni.

The travell had been long but by night fall they had reached the safe house without much talk. The base was well hidden by the woods and had a genjutsu over it to prevent unwanted company from entering the perimeter.

Traps had been set around the area as a precaution and only Akatsuki members knew of their location.

Upon entering the cottage, Kisame walked off into the kitchen most likely looking for something to eat.

'God he reminds me of Naruto' Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura headed towards her room, which was similar to her other room but didn't involve so much black and red. Walking to her bed she removed her weapons pouch from her hip and unstrapped her katana placing it on the side of the bed before lying down to relax in the centre of the bed.

Thoughts of her past flashed before her as she took the time to remember all her memories of her former friends.

_*flash back*_

_It had been half a year now since Sasuke had been forced to return by Naruto's hands, and now Sasuke has to go through a full year on probation before completing half a year of good behaviour and is to be watched by ANBU at all times. When Sasuke first arrived back, he was one of the most hated ninja in the village that when he returned, he was forced to wear a hooded cloak and chakra depleation bracelets to keep him from being discovered. But once the Hokage knew of the deeds he has done, Tsunade believed that the only true person he did kill was one of Konohagakures main enemies. Orochimaru._

_Eventually word spread of his return and the truth behind his defection as well as the result. In return the village came to forgive him. Once word got to the elders and they gave him his punishment, Danzou became furious because he wasn't receiving the death formed an incognito rebellion against Sasuke and because of that many have been taken as prisoners for treason for attempt assassination of one of the villages own._

_However nobody suspected Danzou to be behind the attempts, so he blamed it on Sasukes best friends...Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno._

_Ofcourse, nobody believed that Naruto would do such a thing seeing as he just went and risked his life to bring him back. But Sakura, the girl who was once so infatuated with Sasuke, everyone believed it was her seeking her revenge for leaving her. People gave her dirty looks, they threatened her, soon she no longer felt safe. Then it got a whole lot worse when the elders stepped in and demanded Sakura be eliminated for treason and for starting a rebellion against Sasuke._

_Sakura tried to tell them that it wasn't her, "I wouldn't do such a thing to Sasuke, why are you blaming me for something I never committed?"_

_"Sakura that is beyond your knowledge, fro your actions against former missing-nin Sasuke Uchiha, we the elders sentence you to death" Danzou spoke on behalf of the elders of Konoha._

_As the ANBU closed in on her, in her last attempt of freedom. She repidly made the hand-signs and in a poof of cherry blossoms, she disappeared from sight, only to appear a kilometre away from the village gates._

_The fact that the elders and so many others were against hurt, but not as much as the emotional pain she felt when she saw the faces of her friends standing their. Not caring what happened to her. They looked almost like they had been brain washed, but she knew they hadn't. Otherwise she would have seen that blank stare in each of their eyes. Instead it was just constant glare forever burning holes into her soul._

_*end flash back*_

Sakura snapped out of her memory, when she felt the presence of Itachi at the door.

Looking towards him, she noticed that her had a stranged look in his eyes. Almost like he knew what she had been thinking of he stated, "Danzou knew about your infatuation for my little brother, so he used that against you."

Sakura sat up as Itachi came into the room and sat at the end of the bed. Ever since she had become part of the Akatsuki and he had started training her, he had bagan to show some of his hidden emotions, even siiting with her for a conversation instead of keeping quite and ignoring her like Sasuke would.

"But why? What did i do that got his interest, as far as he is concerned I'm probably just something to be swept aside"

"No, the reason he did it was because you were close to Sasuke. When I defected from Konoha, I warned him should anything happened to Sasuke I would come back and kill him. I believe he is trying to get at Sasuke without me noticing, by means of taking away the last things Sasuke treasures...his friends." Itachi's voice became serious as he furthered in to his reasonings.

"How does that have anything to do with me?" Sakura questioned.

"It involves you because as far as he is concerned you are just something to be swept aside, however your friendship with Sasuke was strong. Now that your gone and Sasuke has lost more of his precious people he is becoming enraged and in his words 'finding life is cruel'. Danzou wants to use his rage and turn it against the village, effectively making Sasuke a traitor and the order to kill in sight will be given. Every single ninja will be out looking for him, If that happens there is a very small chance he will get out alive." Itachi finished.

"So what's wanna happen if the order is given?" Sakura was getting curious as to what would be done and what moved the older Uchiha would make, now its possible his little brother might be in danger.

"You go in after him" These simple words caught her attention immediately.

"What? Me?"

"Yes Sakura, If the order is giving I'm sending you in to get him out" Itachi finished in a dead serious tone. Before getting up from the edge of the bed and walked out of the room. Leaving Sakura to ponder on her confused thoughts.

**Ok the reason my chapters are short is because I'm not that good at making them long. Thanks everyone for your reviews. I'll update as soon as possible. And yes I plan to make Lemons in this story and ofcourse there wil be oh so wonderous blood.**

**Hayashi no Kuni = Wood country**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for the reviews there much appreciated.**

**Ok so here is the next chapter. Hope you all think its as good as the other chapters**

Sakura stared at the door that Itachi had left through, his words eccoing through her mind.

_"If the order is given, I'm sending you to get Sasuke out"_

Sakura didn't understand why he had said that...after all he was supposed to be the infamous Itachi Uchiha and murderer of the Uchiha clan. She just didn't get it.

They had been friends and team mates for as long as she had been with the Akatsuki, and knew him better then anyone. Yet even then, she still could never understand why he did things the way he did. Why he acted like he didn't care in one place but then act completely out of character for him in another.

He truely was confusing.

After what seemed like hours, Sakura decided to make her move and prepare herself for completion of the mission that would be set into action tomorrow.

After collecting her Katana from her bed and strapping back into place upon her back, she made her way out her room and into the kitchen where she sensed the other members of her team were.

Her entry court her the attention of both Kisame and Itachi. They noticed how she had her Katana placed on her back. The black hilt of her blade, visable from behind her right shoulder. The look on her face was unreadable. Emotionless.

Kisame knocked it off as her usual act and went back to stuffing his face with food and drinking sake almost to the point where he nearly collapsed.

Only some like Itachi, who really knew her understood what her weapon and expressions ment.

She wanted to kill, she wanted to see blood. She wanted to see pain and for her the one to cause it.

After he discovered how her friends betrayed her, he found that she had developed a way of making herself feel better and hide the pain she was feeling.

She caused other people pain. Whether it was emotional pain or physical pain depended on the person she chose as her victim. Sakura was ruthless when she wanted to be, he had even experienced it first hand before.

Her abilities almost matched that of his own, she truely was deadly. But there was one ability that made her in some stages seem more stronger then him.

Her kekkei Genkai, Sakukarengan. A unique ability of the Haruno clan that only a select few have actually mastered. But after the wars her clan had died out making her the only one left.

The Sakukarengan is an extremely powerful doujustu, more stronger then that of the Sharingan or the Byakugan and is nearly as powerful as the Rinnegan. Like the Sharingan, the Sakukarengan has three stages, each which enable the control more power.

Sakura had already mastered all three and with the two being so close they shared each others abilities. Sakura's however, as Itachi had discovered, was in some cases even a match for the Mangekyou Sharingan.

The first stage of her kekkai genkai: the ability to make the users speed increase by a tremendous level as well as her irises change to light pink as the pupils expand into a black cherry blossom petal.

The second stage: the ability to make the users strength increase by tenfold and the reflexes become incredibly sharp to the point that every attack can be dodged and countered with barely any effort. The irises begin to change into a darker pink as the pupil stays the same.

The thrid stage however is completely different: it allows the users to take control of the energy around them and channel it into the body of the user. They then can use the harvested energy and empower themselves in a way most would be ripped apart by. This time however, her irises become blood red and her pupil splits into four smaller blossom petals, each in separate corners of her irises, with the tip of the leaves facing outwards and the stem facing towards the original place of the pupil.

However there is a reason Sakura always carries her katana with her, the markings on her blade are not engraved there for decoration. They are a symbol of her power, the weapon itself is part of her. She channels the energy she collects into the sword and through it her attacks become brutal.

Her attacks become faster, her strength inceases, her reflexes sharpen and her blade becomes unbreakable and changes form to connect with her body. Almost as if she is the blade herself.

Her kekkei genkai, Itachi had only seen it once and the amount of preasure emitting from Sakura forced him to cancel the Tsukyumoi he had her in.

Now, here she was standing at the entrance of the kitchen, katana strapped to her back with the intent to kill radiating off of her. He didn't understand why she was like this, something must had seriously pissed her off.

Or there was someone nearby who she felt needed to be killed.

And then he sensed it, the spy who they had been sent to kill was in the area and Itachi knew full well that Sakura wanted to be the one to kill him and he would let her, but he would stay with her to make sure she never went out of control.

She may not feel emotional pain or physical, but that didn't mean she had control over her instincts. That was her only flaw. 

By this time Kisame had drunk himself passed the ability to stand and had passed out on the ground.

Deciding to just leave him there, Itachi nodded to Sakura and a smirk crossed over her face.

The next moment Itachi felt the Genjutsu he had placed around the safe house become breached and he knew that the spy had made it through. The good thing about the jutsu he created was so that when the passed through it, they wouldn't know that they did, but Itachi could feel it at the moment of contact with the enemy.

Standing, he walked towards Sakura, "I'll allow you to go but make sure you keep yourself under control, we don't want any unessecary deaths, now do we".

Sakura smirked at him before turning around to walk out the door, Itachi right behind her, "No ofcourse not Itachi-kun"

Landing in a tree near the spy, Itachi and Sakura hid their chakra as they watched the spy move stealthly from tree to tree as if he were hiding from someone or trying to pull a sneak attack.

Sakura decided to make her move, she disappeared from Itachi's side to reappear a few metres away from the spy, casually leaning against a tree her arms crossed over her chest. A habit she had picked up from Itachi.

"Well what do we have here" Sakura's voice was menacing as she could clearly see that she frightened the hell out of the spy.

The spies eyes widened in fear as he lay his eyes upon her, even though he had only been working as a spy for the Akatsuki for three years he only knew a small amount of things about one Sakura Haruno.

The moment however he saw her pink hair, he immediently laughed, "what is this some kind of a joke, there is no way that a little pink haired girl like you could take on someone like me" the man laughed even harder but was remotely shut up once he noticed her expression.

Sakura glared at him with eyes of hate, if there was one thing she could not take, it was being called weak and even though the spy had not said it, she knew very well what he meant.

Sakura began leaking out her Killer intent, her deadlt aura radiating off her. The man soon collapsed to his knees gasping for air. Just her shear pressence was killing the man.

"Don't underestimate me just because of my appearence, that was your second mistake, your first however was betraying the Akatsuki. Oh how unlucky for you, you made two mistakes within some much as a couple of days and know you have me to deal with instead of somebody else. Oh this really isn't your day" Sakura's KI began to fade.

Just when the spy thought he was safe, Sakura disappeared and in less than a second Sakura appeared directly behind him. The mans eyes grew wide with fear, he had never seen anyone move that fast before, "j-j-just w-who a-re you?" The man stuttered.

Sakura bent down to the kneeling man and whispered a single word into his ear, "death" The moment those words left her mouth a kunai sliced straight across his throat, the blood flowed down his and out of his mouth before he collapsed to the ground like a motionless heap of waste.

Blood flowed from his slit throat to create a pool of blood around his body. Sakura reached into her dress and pulled out a black cherry blossom flower and laid it next to the mans body and it became drenched red from the blood. She rose from her position and turned around to face Itachi, who in turn appeared beside her.

"Good work Sakura-chan, Akatsuki's secrets will for now remain secrets". Itachi's voice was monotone, "we must take him back to base with us, I'm sure Sasori could you use him as a puppet after he extracts information from his memories".

"Ofcourse Itachi-kun but what about the other one we were ordered to kill?" Sakura no longer had that longing to kill, that was the only thing that changed her. When she wanted to kill, she was sadistic and evil, but her true self was a kind and intelligent person.

"I'm almost certain he will come to us just as this one did" answering her question Itachi hauled the man over his shoulder with ease as both him and Sakura disappeared.

**Well that's the end of that chapter, sorry if my chapters are a little short but I'll try my best to make them as long as I'm able to. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Once again thanks for all the reviews and I promise to update as fast as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. Iv'e been really busy with some personal problems and then their is school and all. My apologise again.**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, they are highly appreciated.**

Arriving back at the cottage, Itachi carried the body of the lifeless spy to Kisame's room and placed him into a dark corner, as Sakura entered the kitchen to be welcomed by the passed out drunken form of Kisame who typically enough had a bottle of sake in hand.

She walked passed him towards the cupboard to prepare something for dinner for the three of them, seeing as Kisame was passed out and had no idea how to cook and Itachi, well he knew how to no doubt about that but they prefered her cooking better.

Within the next half an hour Sakura prepared a dish for each of them of sushi and a mix of salads. She gave Itachi the least knowing that he wasn't a big eater and gave Kisame the most knowing very well the apetite of the large shark like man.

Once she had served the meals out, she woke up Kisame from his drunken state as Itachi walked in. Sitting down at the table positioned in the centre of the kitchen silence filled the room as they ate their meal.

All was quiet...until Kisame decided to ruin it with his overl loud voice and cocky remarks.

"So Bloosom, when are you gonna finally get laid you know you can always come to me if you get the need" Kisame began to flirting with her as he used her other nickname that he had taken upon himself to refer to her as.

Sakura turned her head to face him with an emotionless face, "Thank you for the offer, but I honestly don't see how that is any of your business".

"Are you serious? Of course it is my business, i mean after all you are our partner so we have make sure you are satisfied in everyway" Kisame continued with a flirtatious tone.

Sitting aside, Itachi watched as Kisame tried to flirt with Sakura, he knew that he wouldn't get far in trying to bed her because either her temper would kick in due to Kisame getting into her private matters and paralyze him by skillfully embedding a senbon covered with a paralysis poison that temporarily stuns the victim for an hour or from the training on seduction that he had given her, she would stare blankly at him until he realised that he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Yes Kisame I am serious, my private issues have nothing to do with you." To Itachi's surprise she was keeping very calm as usually had it been anyone else to ask they would have already been in a paralytic state, "I, however do not wish to be satisfied by you in that way" Sakura's voice started to take a slight dark tone, "The only way you will at all satisfy me is if you blood is spilt by my hands and seeing as I'm on the verge of losing my patience I can tell you now that I am very close to that stage"

Itachi picked up the tone of her voice and prepared himself for the worst, one bad habit she had picked up from him during their training was that any threat the she made, she always carried it out no matter the consequences.

To make matters worse Kisame didn't know Sakura as well as he did and so by his own accored he took her threat as a bluff and laughed, "Oh come on Blossom, we both know you wouldn't do that, you know you could never hurt m-"

A huge crack was heard through-out the small cottage as Kisame was flung across the room and pinned to the wall by the neck with a very pissed of Sakura standing in front of him with an look of rage on her face.

Kisame despite his huge height was in lack of better word completely scared shitless, as his petite female partner basically held his life in his hands.

Sakura's eyes took on her full stage of her kekkei genkai, when she noticed something strange about Kisame.

Itachi stood from the table and moved towards Sakura, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Sakura, what are you doing?"

Sakura, shook violently as a shiver of fury travelled through her she came to realised just what was wrong with their other male team member. Itachi, noticing her shiver of rage turned towards kisame's frightened form.

Sakura voiced her suspicions,"Isn't it strange how Kisame has the nerve to test my temper by asking me about my personal life, when clearly everyone from Akatsuki knows what a foolish idea it is and then to doubt that I won't follow through with my threat".

Now that Sakura had voiced this detail, Itachi put all the pieces together and found that she was indeed correct, no-one in their right mind would dare to challange Sakura's threats if they were from the Akatsuki, being that everyone had already had a taste of them except the leader. Kisame being one of those people victim to her threats many times had learnt his lesson months ago.

So why on earth would Kisame continue through with his former attempts when clearly he knew he could never break her. He himself had tried many times to break her in the Tsukyumoi but never succeded.

She was right, it certainly was strange.

"W-what are you talking about Blossom?" Kisame tried to keep a firm voice.

A smirk apeared on Sakura's face, "got you"

A look of confusion made itself known on Kisame's face, though in his eyes fear was evident, "what do you mea-"

Kisame was cut of by a powerful hand replacing the feminine hand as Itachi pulled Sakura away from Kisame and holding her behind him with an arm around her waist. Taking charge of the situation quickly Itachi voiced, "Kisame never stutters, no matter the danger he is in" the look of fear on Kisame's face was beyond evident now, " Tell me, where is the real Kisame and what is your purpose here"

**There you go, next chapter is finished. I'll work on the next chapter right away seeing as now I'm on holidays for the next two weeks now so I promise to try and update as much as possible. I hope you liked the chapter, let me know what your thoughts are, just click review and tell me your thoughts.**

**Thanks, Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I promised the next chapter soon and here it is, thanks for all the reviews and I could never continue this story without them.**

**Thank you to all who read and review or even just read.**

**So anyway on with the story.**

Itachi's eyes narrowed, when the fake Kisame refused to answer his question. He could feel that Sakura was trying to surpress her rage but he knew that she still didn't have good control over her temper.

She was in a way, emotionless at times but impatient none the less.

Itachi was about the repeat his question when Sakura got out the hold on her waist to walked next to the Kisame imposter. Her eyes already in her final stage, which during her rage had activated itself.

When Sakura noticed that he wasn't going to answer Itachi's question she summoned a small amount of energy into herself and held her palm over Kisame's chest, and in a dark voice she warned "answer the fucking question before I slowly crush you insides from the inside out".

"Quiet the mouth you have there Blossom" the body of Kisame transformed into the other man they were trying to find, short brown hair and blue eyes and was apparently a huge ladies man, "I sure wouldn't mind fu- Ahhh!" The man screamed in pain as Sakura released some of the energy into his body and commanding the force to crush around his insides causing immense pain.

"I told you to answer the question, Itachi doesn't like to repeat himself so do us all a favour and answer the questions and I might just let up on the force I'm using to crush your insides" Sakura warned, her rage leaking through and causing the man to gasp in fear as not only did he find her beyond terrifying but Itachi's sharingan was beginning to spin slowly as he started to lose his patience.

The man began to shudder from the intensity coming from both Itachi's and Sakura's gazes, gulping he finally complied, "I was to meet a person who had information for me and we were to meet around this area. He said he had information about the Akatsuki. When I arrived here I found that blue man passed out on the table and quickly changed into him when I heard you arriving"

Sakura's palm eased off slightly from his chest as the finished. However, Itachi didn't have all of his questions answered, "Just one more thing you forgot, where is Kisame?"

The man, not wishing to receive te same crushing pain answered the question immediantly, "I threw him into a closet and placed a seal on the door".

Satisfied with the answers he recieved, he released the mans throat and he collapsed to the floor. Suddenly Itachi felt a break in the genjutsu again as he felt atleast six enemy ninja speeding fast towards them and judging by their chakra patterns they were atleast Jonin to Anbu.

Sakura feeling their company closing in as well and judging by the smirk on the captured mans face it was his back up. Looking to Itachi for directions, "Take care of him" he ordered.

Nodding her understanding, Sakura picked the man by the collar and held him against the wall again whilst Itachi stepped back and waited for her to be finished.

"W-wait you said if I told you, you wouldn't kill me" The man trembled with fear again.

"You foolish idiot, I said maybe" summoning the energy around her to a powerful extent, the wind picked up as the windows began to shake from the pressure, before they smashed and shattered everywhere as she continued to build the pressure.

Slamming her hand into his chest he screamed in unimaginable pain as his insides began to crush in on themselves. Blood spattered out from his mouth as the pressure surrounding the room directed itself towards him and ripping his insides to shreds.

Sakura took a step back after releasing the man from the wall and he collapsed to the ground, bone sticking out of the skin as his blood drained from every injury, as well as his mouth, eyes, nose and ears.

"I think I used a little to much energy pressure"

Itachi looked around the room noticing the shattered windows and blood stained walls as well as the cracks in the roof. "You need to learn to control your temper better, your letting it get out of control to much".

"Well I guess that's another thing your going to have to teach me then isn't"

Itachi turned towards Sakura with a smirk on his face, "So it seems, however we must first take care of our other company that is waiting for us"

"Well then, why don't we give them a more personal greeting" Sakura said as she picked up the body of the fallen informist and headed outside Itachi right behind her.

**Well there's the next chapter, sorry that they are so short, but I'm not that good at long chapters. I'll be making a lemon scene in either the next chapter or the one after but there will one soon so you don't need to stress out to much. It will be here soon as a special treat to all lemon lovers.**

**Thanks for reading remember to let me know what you think of this chapter. I will be updating very soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm on roll lately, I know my chapters are short but I promise I'll try to make them longer but I can't assure anthing.**

**Anyway thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing my story. I love you all for it. I'm thinking either I'll add in a lemon either in this chapter or the next.**

**So without further adue on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Itachi would be with Sakura. I just love this pairing.**

Walking outside, the decapitated body over Sakura's shoulder as both Itachi and Sakura waltzed out of the cottage to greet the party of six that had come as back up for the fallen informist.

Dumping the body from her shoulder onto the ground, Sakura looked up towards the trees with a smirk on her face waiting for the order from Itachi to strike.

However, Itachi didn't need to give the order as foolish enough the six hidden ninja came down to ground level to face the two Akatsuki members.

_'Ha fools, who do they take us for?' _'Inner, where the hell have you been?' _'Who me? Ah you know I've been stranded in the back of your mind ever since we were forced to abandonded Konoha'_ 'So why are you only coming out now?'_ ' Hell if Iknow, I just saw a chance to escape that stupid cage I've been in for god knows how long'_ ' Well that's nice to know but I'm kind of busy at the moment' _'Oh I can clearly see that, no you don't need my help for this but remember...call me if you need me' _'Of course, but I can only use you as a last resort you know that'_ ' yeah I know anyway I'm here if you need me'_.

Sakura turned towards Itachi and spoke quietly to him so only he could hear, "Itachi...she's back"

Itachi understood immediently and almost smirked at the fact. Sakura just might have gotten slightly more stronger. Her inner is similar to a demon in some ways, she was created to protect Sakura's mind from intruders as well as be a source of intense chakra almost like a chakra replenisher. However it takes time for the chakra to collect again into her inner, so in a way Sakura has two chakra sources in one.

Making her chakra supplies all the more.

The six shinobi, Itachi realised were a mix of both Jonin and Chunnin. Two Jonin sensei's by the look of it and four talented Chunnin all of which were male.

"It's funny how shinobi think that females don't have enough power to be on par with males, however," Sakura paused to look at Itachi, who in turn had an emotionless look on his face.

"Do as you wish Sakura, we shall split them up. One Jonin each and two Chunnin. But lets make this quick we've got better things to be doing" Itachi stated as he pulled out a kunai.

"Of course Itachi" Sakura began walking forward as she moved her hand to her katana and drew it. The sun reflecting off of the cherry blossoms engraved on the weapon.

The moment Sakura had fully drawn her katana, Itachi disappeared behind the two Chunnin and surprised by the speed didn't have enough time to defend themselves from the on-coming attacks.

When Sakura noticed the Chunnin she was to kill turn their heads in the direction of Itachi, Sakura ran at impossible speeds and attacked the Chunnin just as they were about to jump in to help their friends. However the moment Sakura went to swing her katana towards the Chunnin the sensei jumped in the way taking a deep cut to the torso.

The Jonin grabbed a kunai and began attacking Sakura who in turn blocked and parried all the attacks.

The Chunnin had moved back and waited for an opening to perform their attack, when they froze in horror when Sakura flicked her katana with so much strength that it knocked the kunai from the Jonins hand before plunging the katana straight his chest and watched as he fell the to ground in a heap.

Itachi had already taken out the Chunnin and was now finishing off the Jonin. Itachi jumped towards Sakura so they were back to back when Itachi did a group of rapid blurred hand-signs "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!*"

A large fire ball flew from Itachi's mouth and sped towards the lonely Jonin, who to Itachi's annoyance dodged but was slightly singed. Itachi disappeared again only to reappear in front of the jonin and caught him with the Sharingan and torturing him to death within his own mind.

Once Itachi had successfully killed his three opponents he turned to see the Jonin on the ground dead and the two Chunnin standing together and simultaneously making hand-signs. Due to the slow speeds Sakura could keep up and knew the jutsu they were about to use and easily coming up with a counter for it.

The Chunnin finished their hand-signs and yelled "Fuuton: Reppushou!*" A gale of wind was set towards Sakura as she finished hers as well.

"Fuuton: Dai Kamaitachi!*" Sakura sent a huge whirlwind that collided with the gale and easily overpowered it, cutting straight threw and knocking the Chunnin against the trees. Whilst they were temporarily stunned, Sakura performed more hand-signs with blurred movements and concentrated wind and water together before yelling "Hyouton: Haryuu Mouko!*" A condensed flow of ice shaped like a dragon appeared behind her and flew towards the stunned Chunnin, colliding with the Chunnins their screams were heard as the ice dragon teared them apart.

Satisfied with her work,she turned around to face Itachi and de-activated her kekkei genkai. The cherry blossoms folding back into the pupil as her eyes changed from crimson back to their respective emerald green.

Itachi walked over to Sakura until he was right in front of her again, "You need to learn to stop flaunting your abilities, as much as you obviously enjoyed yourself, you could be using your energy for other things"

"And what could possibly be more fun than teaching lower ranked shinobi that females can indeed stay up with the males?" Sakura replied matter of factly.

Itachi smirked as he took a step closer until he was inches away from her. He moved his head to her ear to whisper, "I can think of several things that you won't be able to keep up with" He whispered in a seductive tone.

Sakura shivered at the tone. She may be deadly and a cold-blooded killer but when it came to Itachi, she found it so hard to resist him. When they were going through seduction techniques Itachi had defeated her may times and in result a few times she had been pinned to a tree or wall with a half naked Itachi rubbing against her, whispering inappropriate things into her ear. Not that she minded, but she never liked being defeated. The only one so far who had defeated her was Itachi and he usually always used seduction because he knew that she couldn't resist him. If it was anyone else no. But if it was him, well that was a hole different story. After all Itachi was the ultimate sex-god and master of seduction.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her flush against his body so she felt his abs and firm chest. He moved his head to her neck and his smirked widened when he heard her breath hitch when he ran his lips across the skin of her neck.

Knowing he had her, he teleported them back into the house and into Itachi's bedroom.

Completely forgetting to go find Kisame.

**Sorry if the fight scenes weren't that good but there you go. The next chapter will be coming soon to Naruto FanFiction, please stay tuned to find out what happens next. Thanks everyone for the reviews and like always let me know if you liked it, or if you think I'm missing something.**

**Just click review and let me know. I hope this chapter was slightly longer for you all who like long chapters and I'm planning to make the next chapter a lemon.**

**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu= Fire style: Grand Fireball**

**Fuuton: Reppushou= Wind style: Wind Gale**

**Fuuton: Dai Kamaitachi = Wind style: Great Cutting Whirlwind**

**Hyouton: Haryuu Mouko= Ice style: Destructive Dragon Fierce Tiger**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry the update took so long, I've been really busy these couple of months, but I'm hoping that with a new year I'll get some of my stories finished though I'm really sorry that it has taken so long update.**

**Also thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, I'm so glad you all like it.**

**Anyway here is the lemon as promised, hope you all enjoy. Oh and Sakura may be a bit OOC due to Itachi...Its his fault she can't control her hormones, but then again you'd probably be the same if Itachi was doing these things to you so you can't blame her.**

**Lolz anyways enjoy!**

Teleporting to Itachi's room, they landed on his bed.

Sakura gazed up from beneath Itachi to stare into his crimson eyes as he straddled her with her arms pinned by her head.

The smirk presented on his face knowing that he was the only person who could turn her back to her shy self. In some ways he was her weakness.

"Now sakura, I think its time I taught you some self control" He leaned down to whisper huskily in her ear making her shiver slightly.

Sakura swallowed as he made his way from her ear kissing and biting down to her neck, a slight moan escaped her mouth causing her to blush and Itachi's smirk to widen.

There were sometimes when she hated her how Itachi could bring her walls down so easily, but at the same time, she loved it all the same...He was honestly the only one who could bring them down. From no amount of pain would you see her cry and from no amount of pleasure would you see her moan or scream, unless Itachi was the one serving.

But thanks to his training...pain no longer effected her as it would others.

Itachi was like her drug, and she was like his. Neither could get enough of each other.

His actions were simple, but were enough to have her gasping and moaning. Lightly caressing her arms as he slowly released her hands from beside her head to travel down to her hips to continue down to her thighs before travelling back up.

Bringing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, she responded immediantly opening her lips when she felt his tongue drift across her bottom lip.

In which he entered, longing for the wrestle that their tongues were now in. And just like always he won, allowing him to explore her mouth and brushing his appendage over ever possible area that he could reach.

Sakura's hands that had been set free when he started caressing her sides, moved to wrap into his hair. Finding the banned that held his hair together she pulled and released it as his hair flowed down his shoulders and back and creating a black curtain that cut them off from the rest of the world.

Itachi moved from her lips leaving butterfly kisses back down to her neck, where he proceeded to kiss and lick with the occasional suck leaving a very dark hickey on her neck, Sakura's breath became deeper and more laboured as he continued his assualt on her neck.

Pulling back slightly, he brought his hands around her back to undo the obi before discarding it in a random direction before following up with swiftly removing her dress that had revealed her bandaged covered breasts and her black panties...He made quick work of her bandages before admiring her body.

Upon his observation of her body he was quiet pleased with what he saw, her toned stomach, matched with perfect curves, her D-cup sized breasts perfect for his mouth and hands along with the already perking nipples.

Releasing a chuckle when she blushed red Itachi decided to make his move in devouring her body.

Coming down itachi kissed down across her chest to the valley between her breasts, he took a breast into his mouth and sucked causing Sakura to release a moan and her grip in his hair to tighten and bring him closer to hold him there. Twirling his tongue around the nipple and giving it a slight nip with his teeth before alternating to the other.

By this time Sakura was panting her nipples fully erect from Itachi's skillful tongue.

She reached under Itachi's shirt to run her hands up his abs before bringing her hands down to the hem to basically yank the shirt off his body before continuing to rake her nails over his muscular chest and abs.

A chuckle resided deep in his chest at her move, "as much as I'd love to teach you self control, I'm afraid you've already failed" leaning down closer he moved to her ear and spoke in his deep seductive voice "but I'm not prepared to stop" he grinding his hips into hers earning himself a moan.

Attacking her pulse, he bit and sucked hard whilst grinding there hips together, his hands raking down her sides as she released a round of gasps and moans.

"Please Itachi...stop teasing" she moaned.

Itachi let out a chuckle, "As you wish, Blossom"

Removing his mouth from her neck, proud of the glaring hickey left on her pulse, he quickly disposed of her panties leaving her completely exposed to his touches.

A groan came from the dark corner of the cupboard, standing up and stretching Kisame finally awoke, walked to the door and broke it down.

His head was pounding from the sake he drank earlier and right now all he had on his mind was food...so he proceeded to the kitchen where he stopped in shock.

"Well what the bloody hell happened here? Looks like the Uchiha massarce without any bodies...fuck I wonder what I missed this time".

His stomach shut him up with its growling and he gladly excepted defeat. He rushed to the fridge and shoved his hand in for the first unhealthy thing he could find...chocolate, and proceeded to stuff his face with anything else he could find.

After his fill of food, he took a walk around the temperary hideout, where he passed Itachi's room he heard strange sounds emitting from behind the closed door.

He froze, crept up to the door to listen when he heard a female that sounded oddly enough like Sakura moaning Itachi's name.

Kisame was mortified and extremely jealous, he walked off with the shits back to the kitchen muttering something along the lines of "lucky bastard".

Itachi's fingered ran down to her core, tracing her nether lips.

Suddenly without warning he thrust two fingers into her core earning him a mix between a moan and a gasp. He pumped his fingers inside her vagina, curling them to reach a favouritized point of pleasure and hit it repeatedly while using his thumb to circle her clit.

Moan after moan escaped her and her breath was becoming laboured.

"Oh god Itachi" she moaned the ball of pleasure building in the pool of her stomach.

However just before she could cum, Itachi stopped and pulled his fingers away. Sakura let out a whimper silently begging for him to let her reach her climax.

Instead he slowly brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked the cum off his fingers humming his delight and now craving her taste. Before Sakura could even comprehend what happened Itachi's head was between her legs as his appendage licked around her wet core. Her hands went into his hair again to keep him there and her back arched, her head tilting back from the pleasure.

Her moans became louder as he tongue twistered her clit and her legs shock violently. Her face heated drastically when she looked down and noticed the heated stare he gave her as he continued to eat her out, the smirk presented on his face nearly made her cum on the spot.

She could feel the pleasure just about to snap and she hoped that Itachi wouldn't stop now and to her pleasure he didn't, instead he plunged his tongue into her entrance and with great speed tongue fucked her, her walls clamped down on his tongue and her cum gushed into his awaiting mouth as she came with a scream of his name.

Cleaning up the rest of her cum, he moved away from her body to remove his pants and boxes before hovering over Sakura's pleasured body. Her eyes half lidded over with lust, her hair sprawled around her, the deep blush across her cheeks and her lips were slightly parted to allow oxygen back into her lungs as she chest heaved up and down.

Lining himself up with her core, he leaned down locking her lips with his, tongues again battling for dominance and as he was an Uchiha he would not allow her to win...as he explore her mouth he slowly thrust into her, causing Sakura to break the kiss and release a moan...after all they had done this times before, it was his favourite lesson to teach her who the dominant one was.

His thrusts became harder and deeper as her moans became louder and louder, she wrapped her legs around his waist to draw him closer and it resulted in his going even deeeper.

"God...Itachi...Harder! Faster!" he complied and pounded into her, his thick long hard dick smashing her into the bed so hard the bed smacked against the wall and the springs whined in protest.

Suddenly he grabbed one of her legs and propped it on his shoulder reaching deeping into her wet vagina, Sakura emitted a pleasurable scream as he continuously hit her spot. Itachi could feel she was about to cum and so was he, wanting to give her the push she needed he leant down to her ear and panted huskily into her ear, "cum for me Sakura, scream my name as I pound you so hard and deep".

That was all the push she needed to release a loud scream of his name, "IITTAACCHIIIII!"

Her walls constricted around his throbbing member as he too came with a growl of her name, the feeling of his cum shooting into her gaving her strange pleasure.

Allowing her leg to fall back to its original place he collapsed beside Sakura, making sure as to not crush her.

Both lie naked on the bed, panting trying to get there heart beat back under control. Grabbing Sakura by the waist he drew her to him and covered them in the blanket. Sakura rested her head on his chest with her arm wrapped around him listening to his heart beat.

Even though they both seemed cold-hearted, these moments of love were only theirs. Falling asleep in each others arms, with dreams of nothing but each other, the moments shared and the moments to come.

And still even through their clouded minds, did neither of them notice an angry, upset and jealous Kisame stomp through the halls to his room to call in for the night.

**Finally I finished the chapter, I'm really sorry I took so long to update I've had so many other things to do lately.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the lemon and Kisame's upset behaviour after finding out Itachi gets way more action then he does lolz...**

**Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed my story, I appreciate your feedback and I'm so happy it's all positive...means I'm doing a good job and I agree Sakura is awesome, why everyone calls her weak I'll never know but I dare them to say it to her face we'll see how far they fly...**

**Anyway thanks again.**


End file.
